Swap Meet
Swap Meet is a pricing game where the contestant tries to swap one prize with another that has the same price. Gameplay *The contestant is shown four prizes with their prices hidden, one of which is given as a "base" prize. The contestant must pick which of the other three prizes has the same price as the base prize to win all four prizes. Foreign versions *The version of Swap Meet played on France's Le Juste Prix used a slightly different format. After seeing the base prize, the contestant was shown four more prizes; to win, they had to pick the two prizes from the latter group whose prices totaled the price of the base prize. Trivia *For this game to be played, 2 prizes must share the same price. *The most number of times this game was played in any season was 24. *Swap Meet has never ever offered four cars. *Swap Meet was one of five "new" pricing games seen on the ninth/tenth taping session of Season 36, which was seen on December 5, 2007 (#4113K) and January 25, 2008 (#4155K). Pictures Swap.png Swap Meet 1.jpg|This lady's trying to swap this small prize... Swap Meet 2.jpg|...with one of these three prizes. TPIR 91 Swap Meet.png|In the earliest taped playings, the models held the price tags. Premiere Playing (September 9, 1991, #8091D) Swap Meet Premiere (1).jpg|Which prize has the same price as this chair? Swap Meet Premiere (2).jpg Swap Meet Premiere (3).jpg|The stove gets chosen. It's $599. Swap Meet Premiere (4).jpg|Look at that, the prices match! Swap Meet Premiere (5).jpg|Just for fun, here's the price of this prize... Swap Meet Premiere (6).jpg|...and this prize. Swap Meet for a Panasonic Camcorder, a 5pc Dinette Set, a Harrington House Grandfather Clock, and a Honda Cub Motorcycle (October 31, 1991, #8164D) swapmeet(10-31-1991)1.jpg swapmeet(10-31-1991)2.jpg swapmeet(10-31-1991)3.jpg|He picks the grandfather clock. But, does it have the same price as the camcorder? swapmeet(10-31-1991)4.jpg|No, it does not. swapmeet(10-31-1991)5.jpg|The dinette set should have been picked. And the off-road motorcycle was $1,498. swapmeet(10-31-1991)6.jpg From Christmas 1992 (#8635D) swapmeetchristmas1992-1.jpg swapmeetchristmas1992-2.jpg swapmeetchristmas1992-3.jpg|He picks the barbecue. But, does it have the same price as the telescope? swapmeetchristmas1992-4.jpg|Unfortunately, it does not. swapmeetchristmas1992-5.jpg swapmeetchristmas1992-6.jpg swapmeetchristmas1992-7.jpg First Night Time Playing of Swap Meet (October 7, 1994, #0020N) swapmeetnighttimedebut1.jpg swapmeetnighttimedebut2.jpg swapmeetnighttimedebut3.jpg|She picks the Schwinn HightTemper SS bicycle. But, does it have the same price as the hammock? swapmeetnighttimedebut4.jpg|Yes, it does! swapmeetnighttimedebut5.jpg swapmeetnighttimedebut6.jpg swapmeetnighttimedebut7.jpg Swap Meet for a Honda Elite 50SP Motorscooter, a Rustic Crafts Fireplace, an Ashley Buffet Hutch, and an Amana Washer & Dryer (September 9, 1997, #0432K) swapmeet(9-9-1997)1.jpg swapmeet(9-9-1997)2.jpg swapmeet(9-9-1997)3.jpg|She picks the buffet hutch. But, does it have the same price as the Honda motorscooter? swapmeet(9-9-1997)4.jpg|Yes it does! swapmeet(9-9-1997)5.jpg swapmeet(9-9-1997)6.jpg swapmeet(9-9-1997)7.jpg swapmeet(9-9-1997)8.jpg A Swap Meet Win from the Season 32 Holiday Week (December 18, 2003, #2724K) swapmeetchristmas2003-1.jpg swapmeetchristmas2003-2.jpg swapmeetchristmas2003-3.jpg|She picks the surfboards. But do they have the same price as the cleo lamp. swapmeetchristmas2003-4.jpg|Yes they do! swapmeetchristmas2003-5.jpg swapmeetchristmas2003-6.jpg swapmeetchristmas2003-7.jpg Swap Meet for a Set of Charlie Lapson Accessories, a Dell Desktop Computer, a Tresanti Wine Fridge, and a Lance Powersports Duke Touring 250 Motorscooter (December 14, 2009, #4951K) swapmeet(12-14-2009)1.jpg swapmeet(12-14-2009)2.jpg swapmeet(12-14-2009)3.jpg|He picks the wine fridge. But, does it have the same price as the purses & clutch. swapmeet(12-14-2009)4.jpg|Yes it does! swapmeet(12-14-2009)5.jpg swapmeet(12-14-2009)6.jpg John Plays Swap Meet with Jenny McCarthy (October 14, 2011, #5665K, aired out of order on January 3, 2012) swapmeetjennymccarthy1.jpg swapmeetjennymccarthy2.jpg swapmeetjennymccarthy3.jpg|He picks the plasma HDTV. But does it have the same price as the sapphire ring? swapmeetjennymccarthy4.jpg|Unfortunately, it does not. swapmeetjennymccarthy5.jpg swapmeetjennymccarthy6.jpg swapmeetjennymccarthy7.jpg First Playing of 2014 (January 14, 2014, #6572K) swapmeet1.png|He needs to swap the jewelry... swapmeet2.png|...for one of these prizes. swapmeet3.png|He picked the washer & dryer. But does it have the exact same price as jewelry? swapmeet4.png|No. What was $1200? swapmeet5.png|The LED HDTV was the one he had to pick. swapmeet6.png First Swap Meet Win of 2018 (March 9, 2018, #8245K, aired out of order on January 12) swapmeet (1-12-2018) 1.jpg swapmeet2018.jpg swapmeet (1-12-2018) 2.jpg|He picks the HP 15.6" touchscreen laptop. But, does it have the same price as the GoPro action cameras? swapmeet (1-12-2018) 3.jpg|Yes it does! swapmeet (1-12-2018) 4.jpg swapmeet (1-12-2018) 5.jpg swapmeet (1-12-2018) 6.jpg First Playing of Season 48 (September 26, 2019, #8824K, aired out of order on September 23) swapmeet(9-23-2019)1.jpg swapmeet(9-23-2019)2.jpg swapmeet(9-23-2019)3.jpg|She picks the LG washer & dryer. But, does it have the same price as the 4pc Burberry accessories? swapmeet(9-23-2019)4.jpg|Yes it does! swapmeet(9-23-2019)5.jpg swapmeet(9-23-2019)6.jpg swapmeet(9-23-2019)7.jpg swapmeet(9-23-2019)8.jpg Justin Plays Swap Meet in Flip Flops (October 23, 2019, #8863K) swapmeetjustin1.jpg swapmeetjustin2.jpg swapmeetjustin3.jpg|He picks the HP Envy 34" computer. But, does it have the same price as the 4 Pairs of Saint Laurent shoes? swapmeetjustin4.jpg|Yes it does! swapmeetjustin5.jpg swapmeetjustin6.jpg swapmeetjustin7.jpg swapmeetjustin8.jpg Swap Meet With Diplo (January 22, 2020, #8993K, aired out of order on January 23) swapmeetdiplo1.jpg swapmeetdiplo2.jpg swapmeetdiplo3.jpg|He picks the his & hers snowboard equipment. But, does it have the same price as the Cuisinart coffee appliances? swapmeetdiplo4.jpg|Yes it does! swapmeetdiplo5.jpg swapmeetdiplo6.jpg swapmeetdiplo7.jpg swapmeetdiplo8.jpg Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:4-Prize Games Category:1990s Pricing Games Category:A Choice of 3 Category:The Prices Must Match to Win Category:Center Stage Pricing Games Category:Pricing Games by The Big Doors Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Short Play Category:Hard Winning Pricing Games Category:"S" Pricing Games Category:2-Word Pricing Games Category:September Pricing Games Category:Never played for a car